1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an auto-focusing device and an image pickup device equipped with the auto-focusing device.
2. Related Art
Digital cameras equipped with auto-focusing devices which automatically put subjects in focus are popularized today. In a case where users of these digital cameras are making autofocus (hereinafter, also written as “AF”) functions of the cameras operate to focus on desired subjects, it is difficult for the cameras to focus on subjects moving toward or away from the cameras.
JP 2010-152162 A (Patent Document 1) discloses a digital camera capable of easily focusing on a subject moving toward the camera. The digital camera detects a subject in a captured image and determines whether the subject is moving toward the camera based on the detection result. In the case where the digital camera has determined that the subject is moving toward the camera, the camera increases a unit drive quantity of its focus lens in a minute driving operation for detecting a focusing direction to a bigger quantity than that would be adopted in the case where the camera has not determined that the subject is moving toward the camera.